Mercurial Sun
by respektor
Summary: The eternal war between vampire and werewolf stretches back to the Middle Ages. Isabella, a ladyinwaiting in a faroff court is caught between the two worlds, and has to decide where her loyalties lie...
1. Prologue

**AN**: Don't own Twilight, its characters, plots, etc.

I sat on the lowest battlement of the castle with an apple in my lap, twisting the fragile core around and around until it snapped. The sun beat down on me, and I fervently wished that I had opted to wear a gown of lighter material than my current gaberdine gown.

It was mid-winter. It hadn't snowed in years, as far back as I can remember, anyway. The winter was always cold, of course, but it was always the ideal winter day: a white sky, sun shining, frozen dirt on the ground…

A sudden gust of wind blew across the grounds. The illusion of warmth abruptly vanished. I descended the steps to the courtyard, wary of falling down the frozen stone steps.

"Open the gates! Let down the drawbridge!"

Fevered shouts filled the air, drawing me from my reverie. I jumped up excitedly, running with the rest of the folk to greet the soldiers and returning king. A large crowd had formed around a group of riders.

As I drew closer, I could tell something was wrong. I elbowed past groups of people muttering, heads drawn together. The most important of the men rode to the castle, taking the injured with them.

I strained my neck, looking over the tops of heads…was he hurt? No, there he was! I ran forward, throwing my arms about his neck.

"Father!" His face broke into a smile, crinkling his eyes. He took off his helmet and stowed it under his arm.

"Isabella," I was pulled into a rough, one armed hug, "been taking care of your mother for me, eh?"

I nodded happily, so relieved to have him back. "Yes, Father."

"Good, good," he said absentmindedly, pulling me behind him through the crowd.

The cobbled streets were crowded, full of mothers and daughters searching for their male family members. We headed out the west gate and into the forest, past the occasional hovel. The snow crunched beneath my feet and my father's boots.

"You must tell me, Father, you must tell me everything!" I exclaimed. Our kingdom and the neighboring kingdom had been allied against the kingdom of Clallum. No one was really sure what the dispute was about, exactly, but that wasn't our concern.

We had reached our cottage. It was settled in a clearing in the middle of the forest. We could afford only one horse, and it was kept in the town in the military stables, so as to be safe. He stopped me.

"Isabella, you mustn't tell your mother, but we were all of us nearly killed. The soldiers we fought against…they didn't even seem human. They were enormous, they all had big, thick beards, and long dark hair. There was something almost…animalistic about them."

He leaned closer to me, conspiratorially.

"Some of the men," he whispered, "swear that they turned into big, hairy wolves."

I gasped. "Wolves?"

He chuckled halfheartedly, but his eyes remained dark. "I think they had too much wormwood, Bella. Don't listen to their tales."

But he remained tense, poised for action, wary, as he entered the cottage door, stooping down like always.

As I headed inside, I noticed that the forest was completely silent.

**AN**: I was really unsatisfied with the other version of this story, so I took it down and posted this one instead. It will be MUCH different. I personally like this one better…I hope you do too.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked in to my mother and father embracing hurriedly.

"Charles, I was so worried! The stories!-Oh, you wouldn't believe some of them!"

We were in the kitchen, grouped around our wooden table. The flagstone floor was covered in rushes and animal skins, to warm it up a bit.

My mother pulled away when she heard me, dabbing at her eyes. My father and I sat down at the table, he pulling off his boots with a groan. My mother bustled about, tending to the stew and straightening up.

"I'm sorry, Charles, but we've only stew. Bella went hunting with some heathens from the village," she shuddered, "and brought home some venison. I'm amazed that she didn't put her eye out with the bow, personally."

My father snorted, and patted me on the head affectionately. I got up to help Mother, placing three crude wooden bowls on the table in our respective spots. She ladled stew out into each of the bowls.

"All of it, Bella." I made a face and played with the stringy strips of venison. The cottage was silent while we ate, excepting the occasional noise of satisfaction from my father.

The silence was abruptly broken by my mother's pert cough.

My father sighed. He looked at her, and she waved her hand towards me.

He sighed deeply, once more.

"Bella. We…we're sending you away."

My spoon clattered to the table and my mouth fell open.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

He looked at my mother.

"Our king's health is failing, he-"

I interrupted him. "Morgana says he's getting much better."

"I do wish you wouldn't talk to that hag, and he might have been better, but he was injured yesterday in battle. We expect the kingdom to be overrun by the Clallum lot any day now."

I shook my head, not wanting to believe what I was hearing. "Then I can't leave you. They'll pillage and they'll plunder and they'll kill you and mother."

My father frowned, sipping his stew.

"You're going. The safest place is Tenby. Their king is a good man. We have arranged for you to work in the castle as a maid."

My mouth dropped even further open.

"A _maid_?" My family had never been extraordinarily wealthy, but I had never been reduced to such standards. A maid?

My mother pursed her lips. "Yes. My sister is a cook there; she was highly instrumental in procuring this position for you, Isabella. Show her your thanks."

"And when, pray tell, exactly am I leaving?"

My parents exchanged glances again.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Tomorrow," said my father. "Isabella, this is non-negotiable. You are going, and you are not going to give us any trouble."

"How much longer, Meical?" I called.

He looked back at me, smiling. "Only a few more hours, Bella, if this rain holds out." He glared up at the sky, as if daring it to rain.

I remembered the conversation I had had last night with my parents.

"_You really believe it safer to send me across hostile, enemy lands, unaccompanied, than it is to stay here under threat of invasion?" _

_I'd like to see them get around that one. _

_They looked at each other and grinned._

"_We're sending you with Owain's son, Meical." _

_I groaned, loudly. _

"_He's training to be a squire in the Cullen's court, he'll be accompanying you."_

Meical is the biggest waste of space I know. With each breath in and out, he pollutes perfectly good, breathable air.

Conversation with said companion is utterly pointless. I decided, instead, to reminisce. The farewell had been tearful, as I could easily have predicted. My mother and Meical's mother clung to each other, sobbing. My father, on the other hand, rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. He had clapped me on the back and said: 'Isabella. Bella. Take care of yourself.', and I had been off.

I was drawn back to the present by an intake of breath. I looked over at Meical. His mouth gaped open, the reins limp in his hands. I followed his stare, and gasped likewise.

AN: OMG. I am so sorry. I've had this chapter (and a few more) written for forevvvver…and I swear I thought I posted it…but, obviously, I didn't. Oh, well.

Insert witty disclaimer here.

:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The castle in front of us was magnificent. No, that word didn't entirely do it justice.

In front of us was the most beautiful building I had ever seen, in a crude sort of way.

It was situated on a large hill, and was still about a quarter of an hours hard ride ahead. But even from this distance, or perhaps because of this, it was an imposing structure.

_In the city:_

We dismounted our rides and walked through the gates of the city. I was instantly struck by how much nicer this city was than my own.

It was market day, apparently, and vendors were shouting their wares across the crowded square.

Meical and I made our way towards the castle gates. It wasn't so impressive up close; just a big stone castle. Probably drafty, too.

After we entered the walls, I finally shrugged off Meical. He had met the captain of the guard and was making his place in the barracks.

I was walking away from the stables, having just found a place for my mount, when I realized I had no idea what I was to do. Just waltz into the castle and say "Direct me to the kitchen please"? That just didn't seem right.

I was standing in this trance when I was interrupted by a rather loud clanging noise.

My attention was directed towards a round, fenced in ring to my right. Two men, two unbelievably beautiful men, were fighting.

I hate to admit it, but I stood, gawking like an idiot. I inched closer. I could spare a few minutes.

The pair parried with amazing speed. I let myself study them closer. One was brawny and well muscled, with a mop of curly dark hair. The other, the one facing me at this moment, had slightly curly, tousled reddish hair.

"Good, aren't they?" a voice at my shoulder asked. I jumped and blushed furiously, turning.

A boy of my age stood before me. I first assumed he was a farmer; his skin was dark as if he had worked in the sun his whole life. But this assumption was nixed when I saw his black and red tunic; he was with the guard.

"Er, yes, I suppose. You can tell the big one that his left side is a bit vulnerable at times, though."

The boy raised his brows.

"I won't be telling _either_ of them _anything_." I frowned in confusion and he leaned closer.

"That" he pointed to the big one "is Prince Emmet. And that," he pointed to the one with the strange hair color, "is Prince Edward."

I was amazed. Our princes could fight? I had expected to find them lounging about indoors.

The man offered me his hand.

"Jacob Black." He bowed, mockingly, "My lady." He snickered.

"Isabella Swan," I said icily.

Suddenly Jacob stiffened and stood at attention. Something that resembled an albino spider was placed on my shoulder.

I spun on my heel, only to come face to face with another beautiful man. I was feeling quite the outsider at this point.

He had long, dark hair, a good portion of which fell into his eyes. However, his apparently sour manner counteracted any beauty.

"Your aunt is awaiting you, child."

I shuddered inwardly. He had the most unpleasant voice. It was nasally and whiny. I wanted nothing more than to run and hide from this man.

"How do you know who I am?"

He smiled shallowly and continued staring. He still hadn't blinked, I noticed.

"Oh, I think you'll find we have all been anxiously anticipating your arrival." He turned, whipping me with his cloak. "Follow me."

I looked at Jacob. His face was a mask of concern, and it did nothing to reassure me.

I later learned that the frightening, beautiful man was Lord Rawley, the king's seneschal. I also learned that if you 'had a single ounce of self-preservation, you'd do best to stay away from him'.

I was led through the innermost bowels of the castle, and it surpassed my expectations. Granted, it was slightly drafty, but that is its only flaw. Even in the servant's chambers, tapestries covered the walls and rushes the floor.

I was led to the kitchen and to a slightly portly lady, who was a porcine version of my mother.

She threw up her arms and a smile lit up her face. She ran to me and I was smothered in her tight hug.

"Oh, Isabella! I'm so glad you arrived safely!"

I struggled for breath in her hold. "Wonderful," gasp, "to see you Auntie Bertha!" She released me and I greedily sucked in air. She pushed me back.

"Even more beautiful than I remember." She wiped her eyes. "Well, come on then, let's get you cleaned up and fitted for some gowns."

I stopped in shock.

"Hang on, I thought I was to be a maid?" My aunt stopped and turned around.

"Didn't you get word?" Servants bustled about us, carrying platters of food. My aunt grabbed a roll off of one platter and handed it to me.

"Well," she continued, "one of the ladies in waiting was…died," she finished quickly. "I don't _really_ need another maid, I just wanted to make sure you had a place." She had been leading me up flights of stairs. We stopped on a landing and caught our breath.

"You _can_ embroider, my dear?" She looked at me expectantly, face shining with a sheen of sweat.

"Er…" I fiddled with a piece of string hanging loose from my dress. "Somewhat."

She frowned. "No matter, Jess will get you all caught up on what you need to do. Speaking of which," we were in front of a great wooden door. She opened it and called "Jess! Bella's here, come out here!"

In less than a second, a pretty girl in a deep emerald gown was in the hall with us. Her hair was twisted elegantly into some sort of chignon, and she smelled wonderful.

She looked at me and giggled, making me blush. I became painfully aware of my torn and muddied gown and my flyaway hair. I couldn't remember the last time I'd bathed.

"S'alright, Bertha, I've got it from here." The girl, Jess, was a few inches shorter than me, but seemed to make up for it somehow. She pushed me down the hall to another room, talking all the way.

She led me into the bath chamber. It was hard to believe something so beautiful was in this forlorn castle. The floors were covered in a dark marble and shone with the light of the torches on the walls. In the center of the room was a deep pool, as long, wide, and probably as deep as me.

"There you go," Jess motioned to the water, "in you go."

I sighed and took off my clothes, sliding carefully in. To my surprise, the water was pleasantly warm.

Jess was chattering about something, but I interrupted.

"Jess, what happened to the other girl? The one who died." Jess stopped (she was busy folding my old dress).

"Who told you about that?" Her eyes were wide, and her tone made me pay attention.

"Um, my aunt let it slip." Jess pursed her lips and went back to folding.

"Nothing happened. She died, and that's that." I looked at her…after a moment she looked up and caught my gaze.

"Oh, alright." She hurried over to my side.

"Her name was Eve. She slept in the chamber with me and often went out at night to meet guards and whatnot." She giggled halfheartedly. "So the night she was gone I didn't think anything of it. Until she didn't show up the next day either."

She seemed lost in thought and stared unblinkingly at the floor. "It was Lord Rawley that found the body. It was hidden in the stables, under some hay or something." She shuddered.

"I saw them bringing the body out. It was awful." She shuddered once more and brought her eyes to meet mine. "You know…there's something about it that's not right. When the king heard, he went into an awful rage. I heard _quite_ a heated argument between the king, Lord Rawley, and Edward."

"Edward? What was he to do with it?" 

Jess smirked at me. "So you've seen him? Beautiful, isn't he?" I blushed and pretended to rinse my arm.

"But that's the thing," Jess was serious once more. "I don't know what to make of any of it." She bit her lip, got up and crossed the room and threw me a bundle of clothes. "Put these on, they're Lauren's. They'll do until we can get you fitted. I'll show you how Rosalie and Alice like their hair done, next."

I pulled on the gown and layers of linen, squeezing out my damp hair.

There was something happening at this castle that wasn't right, and I was determined to find out what it was.

**AN**: Another update! Unbelievable, huh? Please tell me what you think. I love Jess! But maybe she's too serious? Please review or something.

Love,

Your Caring Author


	4. Chapter 4

Within a single hour, Jessica had showed me how to master the herringbone braid (a favorite of Rosalie's), Dutch braids, French twists, love knots, and rope braids (a favorite of Alice's). She had shown me how to embroider, how to clean blood off of the embroidery (it was given that I would poke myself with the needle).

I was led next to another chamber. Its tapestries were in sea foam green and blues, mainly, and it was beautifully decorated.

"That will be your bed," Jess pointed to a bed against a wall, "and that is your wardrobe." I sat down on my bed, and she joined me.

"Things are pretty simple. Now, it isn't set in stone, exactly, but this is how things usually work: A while after dawn we wake and dress. Then, go directly to Alice's chamber. I go to Rose's and Lauren goes to the Queen's. Help her dress, fix her hair, do what she asks of you. Then, we all go to mass. After mass we come back and breakfast. The rest of the day…well. It depends on what the family will do. Sometimes we have to cut the prince's hair, but only rarely."

Jess stopped for air.

"But, whatever you do, stay out of the way of the lower servants, don't become entangled with the guards, and stay out of the way of Lord Rawley. Look at what happened to poor Eve."

"Eve was involved with him?"

Jess snorted. "Who isn't? Even Lauren is."

She stood. "You stay here. I'll get Lauren."

"Oh!" She was at the door, but turned. "And no matter _what_ happens, do _not_ become involved with _any_ of the princes."

She glared, and spun on her heel, leaving the door to slam behind her.

I sighed and stood, practicing my curtsy. Subsequently, I stepped on the hem of my too-long gown and tripped, banging my knee.

It was useless.

I was still rubbing my knee when the door opened and Jess entered, followed by who I assumed to be Lauren.

Lauren was attractive in an aquiline sort of way. She had a thin, pinched nose, boringly straight yellow hair, and a puckered mouth that looked as though it never smiled.

"That's a beautiful dress of mine you have on." She sucked in her cheeks. "Though it does look a bit tight on you." She sneered.

Lovely.

Jess looked at her disapprovingly. There was a tense silence. It was broken by Lauren's grating voice.

"Well, Bella, as _wonderful_ as it was to meet you, I simply _must_ dash. I have to do the Queen's hair." She nodded to Jess and left.

"Sorry about her," Jess said after the door closed, "she's an acquired taste.

I grunted. "So I can see."

Jess nodded in agreement. "Well, we'll be having dinner in…about an hour and a half. So I can take you for a quick tour…if you'd like."

I nodded vigorously. "That would be great, Jess, thanks."

The room right next to ours was Laurens and next to her was the bath. We rounded the corner and went past the stairs.

"Down there, all the way down, is Alice's room, next to hers is Rose's, next to that is the library."

"A library?" I interrupted, "You have a library?"

"Of course. Why? Can you read?"

I scoffed. "Of course. Can't you?"

She shook her head. "No. Most of us can't. In fact," she thought for a moment, screwing her face up in concentration, "you and the royals are probably the only ones who can."

She jumped. "Come on, we must hurry."

I learned that the third floor held the chamber of Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, while the fourth held Lord Rawley's room, a study, a map room, and the seamstress's room.

After the speedy tour, Jess led me to Alice's room. "After you finish, wait for me in the hall and I'll take you to dinner."

I took a deep breath, straightened my skirts and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a beautifully chipper voice called.

I opened the door.

A beautiful girl sat on a little chair in front of a vanity.

She had waist length, perfectly straight pitch black hair that shone like the stars. She was tiny, and in her presence I felt like a bumbling oaf.

I tried to curtsy, but predictably stepped on the hem again.

Alice laughed.

"No, no," she said in her perfect voice, "no curtsying, or 'lady'-ing or 'princess'-ing, either. You shall call me Alice, I shall call you…"

"Bella," I supplied.

"Bella," she repeated, "and we shall be perfect friends." She bounced up and hugged me, taking my completely by surprise.

"I have a feeling about this. You'll see." She stepped back and looked me over, frowning.

"Oh dear," I fidgeted, and I am afraid that I blushed. "You're wearing that horrid Lauren's dress, aren't you?"

I laughed. "Can you tell? I'm to go to the seamstress tomorrow, though."

"Hmm, but that's tomorrow. What of tonight? First impressions, don't you know…" She wiggled her black brows suggestively, and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Pink isn't really your color. Hmm…sit down." I sat down on the seat she had just vacated.

She stared at me, biting her finger.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "That's it. I will be right back."

I took advantage of her absence and studied her room. It was much like the one I shared with Jess, except its tapestries were red and depicted a forest-y scene with a galloping unicorn.

The door opened, and I pulled my gaze back towards Alice.

She pranced in, carrying a gown in a gauzy, deep blue color. The gown was missing a triangle in the middle, allowing the satiny white underdress to peek through.

I fingered it. It felt like water running through my fingers.

"Oh, Alice," I breathed, "I can't…"

"Why ever not? No one will know its Rose's. It's from a few years back, when she wasn't quite so…well endowed." She giggled and I found myself joining in.

"Besides," she held up a pair of slippers. "You'll look stunning.

I am a sap. Or so I told myself as Alice, Rose, Jessica, and I walked down the grand staircase.

I had let Alice bully me into the gown, a cape, the slippers, and a circlet over my hair.

When I met Rose, minutes earlier, I once again wondered why everyone was so beautiful.

After we had been introduced, she had told me "Alice was right. Blue looks lovely with your skin."

I had blushed and mumbled something unintelligible.

Alice informed me as we headed own the stairs that I was to take Eve's spot at the head table.

There would be twelve of us in total: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, me, Lauren, Rose, Jess, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Lord Rawley, and a guest for the evening, Marcus, I believe is his name. I would sit between Alice and one of her brothers, whoever chose the seat, she told me.

When we entered the hall, we saw that Carlisle, Esme, Marcus, Lord Rawley, Lauren and Jasper were already seated.

We all sat as well, leaving open a seat next to and a seat across from me.

Carlisle indicated that the feast should begin, and everyone dug in with gusto. Conversation fell to the war in the north.

Minutes later, Emmett strolled in, taking the seat across from me, next to Rose. Edward followed seconds after, occupying the seat next to me.

Carlisle looked at him and raised his eyebrows, as if enquiring where he had been. Edward simply shrugged, and sat down.

To keep from ogling at the apparatus next to me, I studied Esme. She was wearing a gown of brown and gold tulle that matched her eyes perfectly.

I noticed that she hadn't touched her plate of food. She was holding a pasty, but tearing it to shreds. Carlisle placed a hand on hers gently and they locked eyes, sharing some sort of mutual understanding.

"You're far too observant. It might get you into trouble one day."

The voice was velvet soft, and the cool breath of the speaker played with my hair and wormed itself into my ear.

I whipped my head around and was greeted with the glorious green gaze of Edward.

"Edward Cullen," he bowed as far as his chair and our close quarters would allow.

"Isabella Swan," I said, momentarily stunned. He took my hand and kissed it, his lips lingering ever so slightly.

My stomach found a new home in my throat.

Jess's words replayed themselves in my head: 'No matter _what_ happens, do _not_ become involved with _any_ of the princes."

Too late, I thought. And I didn't regret it at all.

AN: I believe I suffer from insomnia. To occupy my time, I braid my hair (herringbones, rope braids, cascading crowns, OH MY!) and I write. I wrote (and counted) last night. Over 4000 words last night alone! Huzzah!

**Any reader that can successfully elucidate which of the Cullens are vampires can ask me one question regarding the plot of this story, which I will answer in a PM. **

Happy reading,

Your Caring Author


	5. Chapter 5

He let go of my hand slowly.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Isabella Swan."

I blushed, to no one's surprise. "Please, just call me Bella."

"Bella, then," I wished his gaze was not quite so intense, "Please call me Edward."

"Alright…Edward."

He grinned.

"Good. So what do you think of our humble abode, Bella?"

"Er…"I struggled for the right words, "It's quite…roomy?"

He threw his head back and laughed.

"How eloquently put. It is indeed big, but you should be honest. Say 'It's a frightful bore of a building'. And it gets cold, too."

I groaned. "How cold?" I wished fervently that it was summer.

He smiled crookedly. "Wickedly cold."

I groaned again, burying my head in my hands and trying vainly to find the silver lining to this dark cloud.

"Well…you have nice land, at any rate."

"Yes," he mused, tracing the edge of his goblet with a finger, "It's wonderful on horseback…"

His face lit up and he lifted his gaze to meet mine.

"Perhaps you would like to see it? You can come on a ride tomorrow."

He must have seen my expression falter.

"You can bring Alice if you like."

Alice looked over at the mention of her name, pushing a few stray hairs out of her face. "What's this?"

"A ride," Edward said, "with Bella and me after mass tomorrow."

"Ooh!" Alice clapped her hands and squealed. "And we can bring something for lunch! I'll see if Bertha can get some of those pomegranates and-"

Edward smiled indulgently and took my hand once more, planting a kiss before rising and following Emmett and Rose out of the hall.

I walked, after having helped Alice change, to my bedchamber with Jessica. She opened the door and we walked in. A servant had lit a fire in our absence, and the whole room was brightened by it.

Jess coughed. "So, what were you talking to Edward about?"

I looked down at my bare feet "Oh…nothing much."

I could feel her icy glare on my back. I turned, pulling off the gown Alice had let me wear. "Just about the castle. And…life here." I was hoping that would be enough to placate her.

"Hmph." She snorted in a very unladylike way. "Well, in that case, goodnight Bella." She blew out the candles around the room and crawled into her bed, a foot thick with blankets.

I sighed and finished pulling on my dressing gowns. Well, Lauren's dressing gowns to be completely accurate…I hoped I hadn't truly upset Jess. She was nice, if a bit hyperactive.

I coughed, loudly, and for absolutely no reason. I hate when that happens; it's a spasm of my lungs and throat. I can't help it, one minute I'm doubled over on the ground struggling for air.

"Bella?" Jess called. "Are you alright?"

I hacked in response. "I hope its not an outbreak of what we had a few years ago…that was awful. Even the King and Queen weren't safe from it. I remember when-"

I interrupted her. "What was it an outbreak of?"

Jess halted her windy tale. "Well, I'm not really sure, to tell the truth. All I know is the King and Queen were out riding and they didn't come back for four days! Emmett found them, in the forest somewhere. They were sick for a whole year, and only let their children and Rawley and a few others see them."

"Huh. Well. I think I'm fine. It was dust or something."

"It happens," she said, "Night."

"Night, Jess."

I clambered into my bed, and exclaimed at the coldness of the sheets. Edward wasn't kidding when he said it got wickedly cold. I shivered. Even if I wasn't so blasted cold, I wouldn't have been able to sleep. Questions flitted through my mind, and answers evaded me.

_How did Eve die?_ Obviously Lord Rawley was implicated in some way. He was so creepy, too, I didn't know what to make of him. I couldn't get a clear answer, and every time the poor girl was mentioned, everyone closed up like a clam.

_What was wrong with the Queen at dinner? _ I wouldn't have thought anything of the incident if Edward hadn't said anything, but his interest in my interest was like a red flag. Come to think of it, he actually sounded kind of threatening…

And _What was the argument between Edward, Carlisle, and Rawley after Eve died?_ I felt as though everything hinged on this girl. If I could find out how she died and why, everything might finally fall into place.

This was too much thinking for my humble mind. There's only so much intellect I can handle, and I had surpassed my daily limits.

One last question flickered halfheartedly through my head, one I had no hope of answering, before my eyes shut and I drifted to sleep.

_Why is everyone else so beautiful?_

**AN: So, kind of short, huh? But I really like writing this story and I'm sooooo bored. **

**I own nothing, by the way, just in case you were wondering. Except, of course, some beautiful scarves from H&M, some mechanical pencils, notebooks, and an Orlando Bloom calendar.**

**Go Read: anything by PG Wodehouse**

**Go Listen To: Devendra Banhart**

**Go Watch: Tristan + Isolde**


End file.
